mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Macy's
Macy's or Macy*s is a chain of American mid-range department stores. It was founded in 1858 by R.H. Macy. Their headquarters is located in Cincinnati, Ohio. The flagship store in Herald Square, New York, with over 1 mile sq ft of selling space, is referred to as the world's largest store. Macy*s is a common anchor for malls across the United States, and operates over 800 stores in 45 states. Macy's also operates Bloomingdale's, a chain of high-end department stores. History R.H.Macy founded Macy's as a dry goods chain. Macy's since then had its star. Macy's grew to become a department store. Isidor Straus later bought the chain, but died on the R.M.S. Titanic. For most of the century, Macy's was growing, creating flagship stores. In the 90s, Macy's merged with Federated Stores. After that, Federated merged with May in 2005, forming Federated-May. Beginning in 2006, Macy*s re-branded the former May Dept. Store chains with their logo, except Bloomingdale's and Lord & Taylor (which Federated sold later). In 2007, Federated renamed itself Macy's Inc. In early 2009, Macy's announced that the company would layoff approximately 7,500 employees. Flagship Stores The company also operates two other national stores besides the flagship, at San Francisco's Union Square, and the former Marshall Field's flagship on State Street. Additionally, four divisional flagship store locations are part of the legacy of various acquisitions by Macy's over the years — Atlanta, representing the former Rich's''' '''chain; Miami, where Burdine's formerly operated; St. Louis, former headquarters of May, and its Famous-Barr division; and Seattle, which was the location of the Bon Marche. Parade The company is also well-known for sponsoring the annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, a parade which was started in Newark, New Jersey by L. Bamberger & Co. and has been held on the streets of New York City annually since 1929. Former Nameplates Before Federated Stores became Macy's, Inc., there were numerous nameplates, here are some: * Abraham & Straus * Bamberger's * The Bon Marche * Bullock's * Burdines * The Broadway * Davison's * Dayton's * The Emporium * Famous-Barr * Filene's * Foley's * Frederick & Nelson * May-Daniels & Fisher * Sanger-Harris * Goldwater's * Goldsmith's * Hecht's * Hudson's * I. Magnin * Ivey's * The Jones Store Co. * Jordan Marsh * Kaufmann's * L.S. Ayres * Lazarus * Marshall Field's * Rich's * Robinsons-May * Stern's Store locations * Irvine Spectrum Center in Irvine, CA * Fashion Island in Newport Beach, CA * Treasure Coast Square in Jensen Beach, FL * Florida Mall in Orlando, FL * Mall Of Georgia in Buford, GA * Gurnee Mills in Gurnee, IL * Orland Square in Orland Park, IL * White Oaks Mall in Springfield, IL * Woodfield Mall in Schaumburg, IL * College Mall in Bloomington, IN * Oak Park Mall in Overland Park, KS * Mall of America in Bloomington, MN * Independence Center in Independence, MO * Metro North Mall in Kansas City North, MO * Garden State Plaza in Paramus, NJ * Paramus Park in Paramus, NJ * Roosevelt Field in Garden City, NY * King Of Prussia Mall in King Of Prussia, PA * Eastview Mall in Victor, NY * Eastern Hills Mall in Clarence, NY (closed) * Walden Galleria in Cheektowaga, NY Logos More Macy's Logos.png External links * Official website * Macy's on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Department stores Category:Superstores Category:Big-Box Stores Category:Mall Retailers Category:Federated Department Company Stores Category:Clothing stores Category:Kids clothing stores Category:Women's clothing stores Category:Men's clothing stores Category:Baby stores Category:Retailers by type Category:Retailers Category:Discount stores